Unexpected Arrivals
by T.J
Summary: A short fanfic about Caroline's pregnancy.


Unexpected Arrivals  
by T.J   
  
"Oh My God!" Caroline cried in horror as the last of the screams died away.

Dell leaned forward quickly and picking up the remote control stopped the tape and rewound it. "That was disgusting - I've never seen so much blood.' His voice rang with disgust and his eyes surrounded by strain and not a little fear.

Charlie got up unsteadily, "Man, those videos should carry a health warning and adult censor labels. That was the worst thing I've seen since Nightmare on Elm Street." Charlie picked up the pizza box and grimaced at the cheese and tomato topping. "Does anyone want the rest of this stuff?" At the negative silence, he slowly skated towards the bin.

  
"Well Annie, what did you think? Caroline asked as Annie had yet to remove the cushion from her face. "Caroline I'm so sorry you have to go through that - you will be asking for medication?"

Caroline ran her hand over her rounded abdomen and nodded, "You bet I will. I didn't know someone could go through so much pain and live."

Dell ejected the tape and placed it back in its cover. "I'm sorry but only someone who's had a lobotomy can think THAT was a beautiful experience."

A grinning Charlie grabbed Dell's arm and looked skyward. "Thank you God, for making me a man."

The men laughed and Caroline scowled at them. "Okay you two, you've out stayed your welcome. Leave."

The men had quickly learned that as Caroline's pregnancy progressed, her anger seemed to grow with her waistline. "Okay we're going but before we do, do you need us to do anything? Get you anything?"

Caroline smiled at Dell and Charlie and was grateful that they wanted to help. Even though she was only five months pregnant it wasn't easy juggling her pregnancy around her work, yet those two had eased her burden considerably. They shopped and cleaned for her and were in the process of redecorating her bedroom, ready for her baby's arrival. "No thanks, you go and I'll see you tomorrow." 

Annie picked up the cups and washed them letting Caroline lounge on the sofa. "So Caroline," Annie edged slowly, knowing that Caroline didn't much care for the subject she was about to breech again, "have you given any further thought about contacting Richard and letting him know your having his baby?"

Annoyed Caroline gulped down her juice and counted to ten silently before answering. "For the last time Annie, Richard does not want another child so what's the point? If I told him it would only cause more trouble."

"Trouble? What do you mean?"

Caroline, her relaxed mood gone, sat up and looked at Annie. "Well Richard lives in Italy to be with Stefano right? And I live here, so how exactly would this work? Would Richard only visit when it was convenient for Julia?" As she mentioned Julia's name a lump appeared in her throat. Not being with Richard hurt her but not as much as thinking that Richard and Julia had   
somehow reconciled. The sudden anger made her voice harsh. "I'd rather my child had no father than a father who only visits once or twice a year."

"But Caroline he has the right to..."

"Annie, I'm thinking about Richard and Stefano too. We both know it would tear Richard apart not being with both his children full time and as that's not going to happen - I'm just not going to tell him."

"Okay Caroline but for the record I think you're making a big mistake."

"Thank you Annie." Caroline looked towards her door then smiled at Annie and said jokingly, "You've out stayed your welcome too."

"Okay! Okay!" Annie laughed. "I get the picture - no more mentioning Richard - got it."

  
******

Caroline walked down stairs carefully and made her way to the kitchen to brew some coffee. She knew she couldn't drink it but she made some anyway for Annie and besides she liked the smell. Someone knocked at her door. "Come in!" She shouted to lazy to walk over and turned to see who had entered. "Richard! What...'

"Hello Caroline, can I come in?" He asked hesitantly.

Caroline merely nodded and stared at Richard who was carrying his son and felt the familiar pain in her heart. She stood forward against the counter and grabbed a tea towel trying vainly to hide her fuller figure. She said a silent prayer for her decision to wear a baggy sweater. She watched as Richard sat on the sofa and placed a pillow behind Stefano, so he could sit on his own. Caroline felt perspiration break out on her brow and stood looking indecisively at the floor, unsure what to do or think.

"Caroline? Are you okay?"  
Caroline looked up and smiled, her face aching with the effort. "Of course. Can I get you a drink?"

"Err okay, coffee would be good."

Caroline, playing for time, threw out the freshly made coffee and started to make a new batch.

"It's okay Caroline you don't have to make a fresh batch just for me."

"Oh no, it's no trouble really. So what brings you by?" She asked nervously feeling a little dizzy.

"You." Richard said simply.  
"Me? What did I do?" She asked confused, fearful he'd found put her secret.

"Not much. You only stole my heart and soul and made it impossible for me to live without you. That's all." He smiled at her confidently and Caroline was taken aback by the love that shone from his face.

The spoon slipped out of her hand and she had to make a frantic effort to catch it again. "Oh." That was all she could say. She didn't know what else to think and the hot flush and pounding headache didn't help either.

"Caroline I know we broke up because I didn't want another child but I was wrong. I was talking out of fear. I always thought I'd make a terrible father and that's why I always thought I'd never be one. But now I know I'm doing a good job and I'm actually enjoying it but something's missing - you."

"Richard nothings changed, I still want to have children one day.' Caroline smiled inwardly. In fact I'll be having a child in about 4 months. 

"I know you do and so do I. I want more children but only with you. I can't live without you Caroline. I'm not asking you to fall into my arms and forgive me but just think about it. Will you at least do that, please?"

Caroline looked down at her hands and wanted to scream. I don't believe this, even if I said yes - he's gonna be pissed off that I didn't tell him I'm pregnant. Just then Annie walked in saving her from answering Richard.

Annie was obviously still suffering from the night before - she winced at the bright   
light. "Caroline..." She spotted Richard and stared open mouthed for a moment, then, "Ahhh!"

"Well Annie hello. Just got back from a date?"

  
Annie grinned at Richard glad to have someone to snipe at again. "Why? Are you jealous or something?" She looked him up and down for a moment and tutted mockingly, "Only you could live in a hot country and come back without a tan. Don't you want any pigment?"

"Annie, Annie, Annie." Richard shook his head unimpressed by her insults but secretly pleased to see his old verbal sparring partner. "I'm glad to see nothings changed." He looked at Caroline and grinned.

You have no idea. She thought and hastily plastered a smile on her face, fighting the need to lie down and rest.

Annie walked towards Richard. "I should have known you were back in town, I just seen all the rats drowning themselves in panic." Annie rubbed her hands together in glee, clearly enjoying throwing insults at Richard. "So Richie, what brings you by? Following he winter?"

Caroline glanced at Annie trying to catch her attention, to let her know she hadn't mentioned her pregnancy to Richard but Annie she seemed more interested in Stefano.

"Oh who's this little cutie? Hello Stefano, I'm Annie."

  
"Annie just in case you haven't noticed, he's under age." Richard taunted.

Annie glared and pulled her tongue out at him then turned to Caroline, "I'm really glad you took my advice Caroline and told Richard. You can be one big happy family now."

  
"What?" Richard turned to her looking puzzled. "Caroline, what's she talking about?" Caroline looked at Annie furiously and Annie gazed back horrified as she realised what she had just done. "Oh Caroline I'm so sorry. I thought you'd told him."

Richard looked between the two women. "Told me what?"

Just as Caroline opened her mouth to answer Charlie and Dell walked in.

"Richard! Wow! You're looking well - pale but well." Dell slapped Richard on the back. "Oh look you've brought your son too." He and Charlie joined Annie on the sofa.

"Man, a little Richard, cool." Charlie said impressed.

"He's not called Richard he's called Stefano." Richard said not taking his eyes from Caroline.

"Oh well, never mind at least you will have one baby you'll know is yours." Charlie said.

"What? Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

  
Dell turned from Stefano and grimaced as he also realised what was going on. "Oh-oh. You don't know?" He looked at Caroline, "Oops!"

Richard looked at the guilty looks on Dell and Annie's faces, Charlie was, as usual, oblivious to what was going on, and then turned to Caroline. "What is it you haven't told me?"

Caroline felt hot, dizzy and terribly nervous, she stammered to get the words out. "Err I'm.. err.." Her throat felt dry and she struggled to swallow.

Charlie skated to her. "Have you forgotten the words? I've heard that women's brains shrink when they're pregnant." He leaned close and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Caroline looked at him and if looks could kill, all that would be left of Charlie would be a pair of smoking roller blades.

Richard, looking 10 shades paler than usual, took a step towards her. "You're pregnant?"

Caroline gripped the counter and forced herself to look at Richard. "Yeah. Congratulations!" Then she fainted.

*****  
  
Caroline woke and looked around, she was obviously in hospital and alone. I wonder where every one is. Knowing that she was more interested in Richard's whereabouts. The look on his face when I told him - he must really be angry with me. Maybe Annie was right I should have told him I was pregnant when I found out. She turned as she heard the door open and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw who entered.

"Miss Duffy. I'm Doctor Gordon. I'm glad you're awake."

"What happened? Is the baby okay." She asked fearfully.

  
"Oh yes! Your baby's fine. You however are not." He said disapprovingly.

  
Caroline brow creased with worry. "Why what's wrong with me?"

"You're suffering from exhaustion and stress and from what I've heard I'm not surprised you collapsed." He studies her medical chart and tutted to himself.

"What have you been told?" She asked curiously.

"That you're drawing and colouring your cartoon strip by yourself. That you're not relaxing or putting your feet up." He tutted again making Caroline feel like a guilty child. "I'm sure you have been told by your own doctor that you need to eat, sleep and rest more as your pregnancy  
progresses. So I'm going to keep you in for another day then discharge you but on the condition you promise to take better care of yourself. Understood?"

Caroline who didn't want to harm her baby agreed and the Doctor left. What am I going to say to Richard? Will he forgive me? She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. I could always pretend to be asleep if he visits. Caroline shook her head at her childish thought and watched television until the early afternoon - waiting for visiting time to arrive.

******

"Annie! Come in."

"Hi Honey. I've brought you some flowers."

"Thanks Annie." She watched as Annie placed the flowers in a vase, their fresh scent filling the room. "So?" She asked tentatively not sure if she wanted the answer. "Where is Richard?

"Richards' outside, he wasn't sure if you wanted to see him so I'm here to find out."

"I bet he's really angry." She thought not realising she'd spoken out loud until Annie spoke.

"You're right he is." At Caroline's hurt look she said, "Oh Caroline not with you, with himself. He can't believe he'd hurt you enough that you'd prefer to go through your pregnancy alone."

"You mean like Julia did?" Caroline said quietly feeling sick at the comparison.

"Kinda but he also knows you had no intention of telling him even after the baby was born - so he's even more disgusted with himself."

  
"Well Annie you were right, I should have told him from the start."

Annie nodded but only once she couldn't feel smug especially as her best friend and nemesis were both in pain. 'So should I tell him to come in or...?"

Caroline took a deep breath then nodded. It was like her doctor had said she was under too much stress so she needed to get this over and done with.

Annie kissed her forehead and told her she'd visit again later.

Caroline straightened the blankets nervously waiting for Richard to appear. A soft knocking alerted her to his presence.

Richard peered in from behind the door. "Hi Caroline can I come in?"

Caroline smiled encouragingly, "Sure."

"So how are you? Is everything okay?" He glanced anxiously at her stomach.

"I'm fine - we're both fine." She looked away not sure what to say.

"Caroline I'm really sorry."

Caroline looked at Richard's face, his sorrow apparent. "So am I. I should have told you about my pregnancy months ago."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't - I did tell you I didn't want more children."

"Exactly. I though you'd just resent me...the baby and I didn't want to hurt you or be hurt again."

He nodded understandingly. "I was a selfish bastard Caroline. Who did I think I was, denying you a child? I should have been more open, told you about my fears and not run away from them. But that's just how I've always handled pain - I run and pretend. I'd convinced myself I'd be like my father that I'd screw up too. It didn't occur to me that you'd be with me every step of the way - guiding me, helping me." He shook his head regretfully and felt tears wet his cheeks. "I am so sorry Caroline. I never meant to hurt you - you're the last person I'd want to hurt - I love you."

"Caroline reached out for Richard's hand and held it tenderly. 'It's okay Richard. I should have been more understanding but it hurt to think you didn't want me to have your child." As she saw Richard wince she spoke again forcefully. "Richard, why don't we both stop apologising okay? What's done is done. We really should be concentrating on the future. I'm going to be  
giving birth in about 4 months."

Richard smiled at her forgiveness and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Right. So will you let me help you? I missed out on one pregnancy I'd like to be around for the rest of yours."

Caroline squeezed his hand in acknowledgement. "You really want to help me?" She asked smiling widely.

Richard nodded. "Absolutely."

"Then how about getting me some ginger ale?"  
  
THE END  
  
Note: I was going to continue the story through Caroline's pregnancy but decided not to bother as it's already been done. If your disappointed use your imagination - that's what it's there for! Cheers TJ


End file.
